


i'm sick of losing soulmates (won't be alone again)

by Donkey



Series: vana writes shitty mcyt fics [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Beta, Pain, george is mentioned once, its not actually that bad. its just sad, unedited, wrote this in 20 minutes. edited one of my old fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey
Summary: was it worth it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: vana writes shitty mcyt fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987258
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	i'm sick of losing soulmates (won't be alone again)

  
  


It was the 4th of July. The night was young, the air still and silent. The stars, now covered with beautiful fireworks, rang loudly throughout the city, each and every firework echoing louder and louder than the last. It was tonight that Dream knew he’d be meeting his soulmate for the first time. It was _tonight,_ in exactly 2 minutes, that Dream would have a symbol appear on his wrist, leading him to the one he hopes he’d be spending the rest of his life with.

And it was tonight, in 120 seconds exactly, that a small fire symbol would embed itself in his skin. 

He didn’t know what to do at first. The thought of knowing his soulmate beforehand had escaped him for years on end, and even then, he would think it’d be George. He thought it _was_ George. Hoped. Wished. _Needed_.

But, he supposes, this was fine too. The person that he had, at one point, loved unconditionally. Dated, even, months before the dreaded symbol would appear on their wrists - and now, 3 months after his death, he would come to find that his soulmate was no longer alive. No longer living nor here for him to be happy with. No longer here for him to hug when times got rough. No longer here to kiss good morning; to cuddle to sleep.

Sapnap was dead, and that was something he’d have to deal with every _fucking_ day. The fact that his soulmate died because of him; the fact that, despite everything, he knew he would love him if he was alive right now. He would forgive him, like he had every other misconduct, and they’d go right back to being there for each other. Right back to what they were before the wars. Before it was anything bigger than just the three of them living their lives freely. He missed those months more than anything else.

He guesses he had always known in some capacity. The pure happiness he’d feel when they accidentally brushed shoulders, the burning his heart would feel - the buzz when the two of them held hands. The electricity that was omnipresent. He wondered if Sapnap felt that too when he was alive. He wondered if he felt the same way, hand in hand, walking down the aisle. 

He looked down, carefully trying to decide if he’d ever feel that way again. Maybe this was why his heart constantly _hurt_. His body, ever so weak, had been this way since he had died, and he knew this would likely persist until death. Hell, maybe he _was_ dying, doomed to die a slow and painful death because his soulmate was no longer there to help him through it all. ' _Had it been worth it?_ ' he wondered. ' _Was the war worth it? Was a child worth all this?'_

The answer never got easier to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYY LOL thank one of my old stickvin fics for this one <3 a new dreamnap fic shoooould be out within a few days - a week? 
> 
> follow me @ technoblading (main tumblr, mcyt mostly) or cyrusfinds (tumblr, cc/finds blog used for cool finds w everything tagged)


End file.
